


军旅日

by GeiTang



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Top Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiTang/pseuds/GeiTang
Summary: 战地产乳play肉不香





	军旅日

雪落在巴基的蓝色夹克上，他从倍镜里锁定史蒂夫的方位，顺便干掉了一个九头蛇的渣滓，他的Alpha微笑着向隐蔽的灌木丛敬礼。

完成任务的狙击手重重的呼出热气，脸颊爬上了不正常的红潮，他挪动自己的位置，脆弱的乳尖从粗糙布料上摩挲而过的刺激让巴基夹紧双腿，但是肉穴依旧不可抑制地流出热液。史蒂夫他们要收队了吧，巴基努力想撑起身体，却腿软的厉害，现在不是他的发情期，只是那群混蛋不知道给他注射了什么鬼玩意，他的身体不受控地开始出现症状。

“你们先归队，我去接中士。”史蒂夫的声音就在不远处，以及队友们善意的哄笑声，雪地靴踩着枯叶向他走来，巴基都能感受到那股凌冽的薄荷味，他曾经嘲笑过和家里牙膏一个味道的Alpha信息素。

仅仅如此，巴基感觉双腿间更黏糊了，只是闻到了史蒂夫的信息素而已，他可真淫荡。

“巴基！”史蒂夫体贴地把他揽在怀里，老天，他怀里的枪杆都比他暖和，“还能走吗？”

他亲吻巴基的腺体，注入自己的信息素，一个临时的安抚措施渐渐演变成吮吸脖颈，史蒂夫才发现自己四倍自制力有多不堪一击。

“嗯……史蒂薇……”巴基凑过来索吻，史蒂夫不得不裹紧他的棉衣，他看不得那双玫色的唇有多诱人，“不能在这里，你要冻僵了。”

他们毫不意外地错过了晚饭时间，幸运的是这个点没有人发现美国队长搂着发情的巴恩斯中士回到营帐。史蒂夫解开巴基的作战服，里衣已经被奶水打湿透了，突然的凉意让沾着白色汁水的乳头硬得像小石子。

事实上他们的孩子早就过了吃奶的年纪，在巴基入伍时，小家伙就会抱着史蒂夫瘦弱的胳膊磕磕绊绊地喊爸爸了，在他救回巴基后，九头蛇的实验药剂让Omega的身体变得更加敏感，甚至再次分泌乳汁。

“拜托拜托，巴克，忍一忍。”

史蒂夫含住Omega的嘴唇，像汲取玫瑰花瓣上的晨露，巴基乖顺地接纳爱人的舌头，手情不自禁地搭上他的脖子，轻抚Alpha的腺体。史蒂夫知道巴基的蓓蕾蹭着他的手臂，他的Omega需要安慰，但他没时间待在这儿了。

“睡一觉，好吗？等我回来。”

两层棉被压在身上，巴基依旧觉得冷，他知道自己在出汗，史蒂夫伸手抹去他额头上汗珠，直到男人闭上眼睛才离开。

也许是美国队长的报告书足够详细，或者指挥方并不想让他参与太多讨论，史蒂夫赶回帐篷时天还没完全黑透，士兵们会聚在一起喝酒玩纸牌，巴基大概还没醒，他们的营帐没有亮灯。走到门口的史蒂夫知道自己想错了，他只是把门帘掀开一条缝，微甜酸涩的柠檬糖气息几乎让他在一瞬间就感受到了自己小兄弟的跳动。

“唔，嗯，史蒂薇……”

巴基双眼含泪，失神地盯着帐篷顶，他在自慰，握枪的手指深埋在吐水的肉穴里，他一定是照顾不好自己，深红色的嫩肉把那两根鲁莽的异物紧紧裹住，床铺上已经多了一圈深色的水渍，未被照顾的阴茎软趴趴地撇在一边，巴基揉捏着自己鼓胀的胸脯，奶水从指缝间溢出，甚至流到了平坦的腹部，整个人像从水里捞起来的小人鱼，缺氧到绝望的美。

史蒂夫也会这么做，他是指把精液射在巴基的腹部，白浊让他看起来像被玷污的月光女神。

“史蒂夫……史蒂薇……唔，混蛋……”

“混蛋，哈？”

巴基猛地看像门边，史蒂夫还穿着正式的军装，而他把自己脱得像个欠操的婊子，他的Alpha就在那看着他淫荡地玩弄自己的身体，清冷的薄荷味都带着严肃的怒意。

“史蒂薇……”软糯沙哑的声音带着明显的讨好，巴基咽咽口水，他快高潮了，但是史蒂夫的表情让他不敢有动作。

“你不乖，巴基。”史蒂夫“好心”的帮他把手指拿出来，甬道突然的空虚让巴基差点尖叫，“我不是说，等我回来吗？”

“不不不——史蒂薇，别……”巴基很愿意欣赏史蒂夫扯下领带的性感模样，如果不是那根领带即将把自己的双手绑在床头的话，“摸摸我，求你。”

巴基并不像他看起来那个风流，起码在床上时，那个布鲁克林的小个子都能占据主导地位，他甜蜜的小妻子连自己扩张都不肯，羞红了脸趴在他身上蹭蹭就能让他心软得一塌糊涂，今天他可是饿坏了。

史蒂夫吻上他的腹部，沿着那道奶渍一路向上，直到把泛红的乳尖含进嘴里，巴基按住他的后脑勺，柠檬糖的气息渐渐透着一丝甜意，这可真是惊喜，发情的Omega在勾引自己的丈夫，身体滚烫，像即将融化的棉花糖，史蒂夫只是掐住他的大腿根，隐秘的花瓣就湿透了。

“天哪，巴克。”史蒂夫把手指送进肉洞，被软肉包裹得动弹不得，他用了三根，狭窄的小穴有些吃力地吞咽着，他熟练地拨弄内壁的小突起，巴基哭得声音变了调，胸脯流出的乳汁尽数进了史蒂夫的喉咙。

“看看我的小猫咪，中士，我们的宝贝要嫉妒他的父亲了，他妈的要嫉妒死我了，是吗？”

他抽出沾满蜜液的手指，巴基夹紧双腿，他有点发抖，胸脯微弱的起伏着，看着史蒂夫满眼掩不住的深情，男人把手指放在他唇边。

“弄脏了，甜心。”声音里多了情欲的隐忍，“你会用另一张小嘴给我清理干净的，对吗。”巴基毫不犹豫地把带着自己味道的手指卷入口中，像给爱人口活一样认真，舌尖滑过每个指缝时都能尝到淫水的骚味，“老天，你好乖。”

“我得奖励你才行，想要什么，巴基。”

“操我……史蒂薇，操我，要你的肉棒……”

发情的Omega顾不得许多羞耻，他要丈夫的疼爱与安抚，史蒂夫捅进来的同时也吻上了他的唇瓣，将惊叫和呻吟均数占为己有，粗长的肉棒大力挺动着，撵过敏感部位直抵子宫口，他从没有这样粗鲁过，即使成了军人，史蒂夫也是最温柔的丈夫。巴基的手还被绑着，他像被猎人捆住腿的小鹿，惊慌却又享受危险，史蒂夫操得那样用力，他甚至能看到腹部被顶起的小丘。

“你棒极了，巴基。”史蒂夫握住他的左乳，“你在喷奶，你是个好妻子，却是个坏妈咪。”

“不——别说——”

“都浪费了。”史蒂夫轻咬乳尖，就能感受到巴基下身在绞紧，汁水一股股的喷出来，“你的小洞这么多水，上面也是，坏妈咪。”

史蒂夫托起他的屁股，巴基无力夹住他的腰，这个姿势更方便他整根没入，他一边揉着他的屁股往里用力冲撞，一边用信息素安慰哭泣的小鹿，他的好妻子，他孩子的坏妈咪，巴基的手腕大概是勒红了，但他不在乎，他看不到被史蒂夫的阴茎带出的艳红软肉，也看不到他被自己淫水打湿的耻毛。

但是他们都知道，如果有人突然闯进来，一定会以为美国队长强暴了正在发高烧的好兄弟，巴恩斯中士被绑着，哭得可怜。

“啊——慢一点，史蒂薇——”巴基乞求他，他带着热气的呻吟才是最有效的催情药剂，史蒂夫又俯下身亲吻他的腺体，轻柔得像羽毛滑过，但是下体连接处的抽插越来越重，他像是要把巴基钉在嘎吱作响的行军床上。

巴基张着嘴，发不出任何声音，眼前一片模糊，除了史蒂夫，他几乎忘了自己身在何处，男人压着他的腿，直压到耳边，粉色的，翕合的穴口被撑到最大，巨物的柱身插过狭小的子宫口，巴基高潮时胸部也喷出奶水，弄脏了自己的大腿。

他的队长，爱人，在耳边呢喃着爱他，告诉他这具身体有多迷人。他说，你吸的好紧，巴基，你好棒，我爱你。

“我……也爱你……”

巴基是在半夜醒来的，史蒂夫一贯贴心，已经给他擦过身体了，热水——美国队长才有的福利，全被他享受了，队长在完善下一次突袭计划，昏黄的灯光下巴基只能看到他的侧脸，真好看。

哦，那只小猫醒了，史蒂夫就算不看他也忍不住眼角笑意，巴基打了个哈欠，伸出裸露的手臂扯扯男人的衣服，史蒂夫顺手抓住他，亲吻手腕上的一圈红印。

“我们错过晚饭了？”  
“唔，大概不会错过明天的早饭？”

史蒂夫从怀里掏出一块面包，拆开纸袋，他希望巴基有咀嚼的力气。

“把自己裹好，面包都比你暖和。”  
“当然，被美国队长揣在怀里的又不是我。”

这话不对啊，史蒂夫笑了，巴基已经转过去，屁股对着他，因为嚼着面包，吧唧嘴的声音在夜里听的清清楚楚，他吸吸鼻子，现在自己闻起来像被牙膏涂满全身，还不错。

美国队长贴上来的时候巴基再次昏昏欲睡，背后暖和极了，他转过来，闭着眼睛，把脸埋在史蒂夫怀里，像一块幸运的面包。


End file.
